Tube en puissance / chansons
Voici une liste de chansons interprétées dans l'épisode "Tube en puissance ". Remarque: les chansons sont répertoriées dans leur ordre de lecture. Play It Loud “Play It Loud” est la première chanson interprétée par Luna dans cet épisode. Son thème est le rock. Séquence visuelle Au début de l'épisode, Luna met les écouteurs et sort sa guitare. Elle appuie sur le bouton d'enregistrement de la tablette et commence à chanter. Après les deux premières lignes, sa chambre disparaît et elle tombe sur plusieurs barres d’égalisation et les rebondit. Puis elle tombe dans la fourgonnette de Chunk et chante le refrain, sortant de la trappe. La camionnette s'arrête à côté de la voiture d'une vieille femme. La femme se tourne vers elle et danse. Les deux voitures bougent et la scène change pour le Royal Woods Theatre, où la camionnette s'arrête. Luna et Chunk montent au sommet. Luna se produit au sommet du théâtre. Dans la dernière note de la première chanson, une fumée apparaît et Luna se téléporte dans sa chambre. Avant la reprise finale, après que Luna (en tant que Lulu) ait été accueillie sur la scène, elle prétend avoir commis une grosse erreur et elle est vraiment Luna. Elle se déshabille, se défausse de sa guitare et de sa perruque rose, que Lola attrape, et arrache le rideau. Elle dévoile un groupe de haut-parleurs géants accompagnés d'une pancarte indiquant "THE AMERICA'S NEXT HITMAKER". Elle joue de sa guitare violette originale, surprenant Doug et Michelle. Chunk revient, joue de la batterie et Luna saute sur le haut-parleur, tout le monde applaudit et danse, et Doug et Michelle se fâchent contre elle. Lincoln et Luan accourent à la salle de contrôle et donnent un signe de la main à l’opérateur. L'opérateur ajuste le son. Après le premier couplet, Michelle crie: "Tu es disqualifiée!" Mais Luna continue de jouer. Pendant le deuxième couplet, Doug et Michelle se dirigent vers la scène, essayant de couper les haut-parleurs, mais Lynn et Lana apparaissent avec des canons. Ils tirent la corde et les deux canons tirent des lettres jaunes en lisant «PLAY IT LOUD!». Luna bondit dans la foule et revient sur la scène. Lorsqu'elle termine en beauté, sa guitare crée d'énormes ondes sonores en noir et blanc, et tout le monde l'acclame. Paroles en anglais Kl''Rock and roll is running through my veins (hey, hey)'' : Electric soul like wires to my brain (hey, hey) : I can't be wrong, don't need direction : I can find my way : Play it loud! Play it loud! : I got no time for turning it down : Play it loud! Play it proud! : I live it, I breathe it : Don't tell me I don't need it now : Play it loud! : Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud : Play it loud! : Turn it up until your speakers blow out : First things first, I ain't no second place : Rules are meant for bending till they break : Right or wrong with no exceptions : Rocking out my way : Play it loud! Play it loud! : I got no time for turning it down : Play it loud! Play it proud! : I live it, I breathe it : Don't tell me I don't need it now : Play it loud! : Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud : Play it loud! : Turn it up until until your speakers blow out : Until your speakers blow out : Until your speakers blow out : Until your speakers blow out TrmpzkzjdhhdC'est la seule chanson de l'épisode à être chanté deux fois. Toilet Jam "Toilet Jam" est une chanson interprétée par Lana dans cet épisode. Son thème est le vaudeville. Séquence visuelle Luna entend Lana chanter en plongeant les toilettes dans la salle de bain. Elle vérifie l'eau et ferme le couvercle. Elle chasse les toilettes, l'éruption d'eau la porte. Heureusement, elle a un seau pour envoyer de l'eau au bain. Trois fois, elle frappe aux toilettes avec une clé avant de finir. Après la chanson, Luna la salue pendant qu'elle chante, mais Lana dit qu'elle ne chantait pas. Paroles en anglais : A plumber's job is never done : Especially in this house : I've been dubbed the number one : To get the number twos to go down : But when life throws me a storm : I still sing along : To the bang, bang of those pipes : That's my kind of song Glam Song «Glam Song» est une chanson interprétée par Lola dans cet épisode. Son thème est Show Tune. Séquence visuelle Luna entend Lola chanter dans sa chambre. Elle chante quand elle se regarde dans le miroir, puis traverse sa galerie. Elle met du rouge à lèvres et nous nous approchons de ses dents, qui disparaissent dans la porte de son placard. Lola sort dans une nouvelle robe rose qui ne couvre pas ses jambes. Elle saute sur son lit et s'enveloppe dans une couverture et pose pour les juges (en réalité ses poupées). Toutes les trois lui donnent 9, 10, 10. Elle termine quand elle danse en tenant une des poupées des juges. Paroles en fra : It is hard to make looking this good look easy : And it takes a few mistakes to be just right : Looking perfect is a gift : When I feel meh, I act as if : A little lip gloss keeps me going all day long : When my high heels hit the floor : The applause becomes a roar : And I hold the last note long : That's my kind of song : My kind Trivia * Bien que le nom de la chanson de Lola soit «Glam Song», le mot «glam» ne figure pas dans les paroles. Periodic Table Rap "Periodic Table Rap" est une chanson interprétée par Lisa dans cet épisode. Son thème est le rap. Paroles en anglais : Yippee-ki-yay : Yo, yo, yo : I make this Bunsen burner start to overflow : Mix some dope rhymes with a little H2O : My idiom for indium is shine like gold : Barium, radium, don't you be afraidium : I'm packing the palladium, they'll call it Lisa Stadium : Reppin' my hood from coast to coast : I'm better than sliced bread, they callin' me burnt toast Trivia * C'est la deuxième chanson chantée par Lisa seule, dont la première est «Ce laboratoire est ma place» dans «La folle savante». Lori2Leni “Lori2Leni” est une chanson interprétée par Lori et Leni dans cet épisode. Son thème est la confiture lente. Séquence visuelle La chanson commence avec Leni qui monte avec son téléphone. Elle s'arrête devant la porte de sa chambre et commence à chanter, tandis que l'arrière-plan se transforme en cœurs bleus et en visages emoji. Quand elle entre dans la pièce, elle permet à Lori de voir le texte de Chaz. Elle pense qu'il essaie de la prendre. Lori chante qu'il devrait être comme Leni. Les deux soeurs vont à la fenêtre et regardent la lune et une étoile filante. Lori et Leni finissent ensuite ensemble, puis descendent au bas de l'écran. Paroles en anglais : Leni : Is it a crush? Or maybe it's chemistry : Maybe it's all in my head : Lori, look at this thread : Tell me what you see : When he IMs my friends, is he trying to get me? : Look at this one again, what do you think it means? : Lori : He's got to like you for you : And your music too : Don't want to call it "like" : If it isn't true : It's online, it's not life : And the real world takes time : Just to figure out what's right or wrong : Throw down that slow jam groove : Both : We got our own kind of song : Oooooooh Luan's Laugh Parade «Luan's Laugh Parade» est une chanson interprétée par Luan dans cet épisode. Son thème est le défilé. Séquence visuelle La chanson commence lorsque la porte de la chambre de Luna et Luan se trémousse et s'ouvre avec un jack-in-a-box géant avec la tête et les bras de Luan. Elle tire la langue et un vrai Luan sort de sa bouche, conduisant un monocycle. Le fond devient noir et Luan, entourée de jaune, apparaît à côté de Luna, et projette une tarte à contour bleu sur son visage. Luna apparaît alors rétrécie et nage dans un verre d'eau que Luan tient. Puis elle le casse en deux et Luna tombe à terre. Elle voit alors un certain M. Noix de coco bleu. Luan pose une moitié de la tasse sur son pied gauche et le transforme en pirate. L'arrière-plan change en anneaux de style Looney Tunes Luan éclate le cercle du milieu et affiche un canard en caoutchouc, un singe à remonter et un petit lutin. Nous faisons la transition en fractionnement vertical vers le fond étoilé rose, où Luna regarde Luan jongler avec les trois personnages de la comédie. La chanson se termine lorsque Luna est éjectée de la fleur éjaculante de Luan. Paroles en anglais : Every now and then, I think the world's a scary place : But I remember it looks better with a pie thrown at your face : If the glass looks half empty : Break off the empty half : And use it as a pirate's leg : Give everyone a laugh : Rubber duckies, wind-up monkeys, six foot leprechauns : Well, life's my stage, a laugh parade : Yeah, that's my kind of song : Hey, hey Trivia * C'est la première chanson entièrement chantée par Luan elle-même. Song of Silence «Song of Silence» est une chanson interprétée par Lucy dans cet épisode. Son thème est emo. Séquence visuelle La chanson commence lorsque Luna ouvre la porte de la chambre de Lucy, à l'intérieur de laquelle se présente une chambre hantée avec un cercueil. Un tonnerre et des éclairs se produisent dans la pièce avant que le cercueil ne s'ouvre, et Lucy sort Edwin. Elle lévite ensuite sur la tombe et fait pousser des ailes de chauve-souris, et la neige commence à tomber. La chanson se termine quand Lucy verse une larme. Paroles en anglais : The universe is empty. : And there's nothing to be sure of but darkness. : There's no music in the void, so why bother anyway? : Embrace the emptiness. Own the futility. : The only song worth singing is silence. Trivia * C'est la seule chanson de cet épisode qui n'est pas vraiment une chanson; il ne chante ni ne rime. Get Pumped! “Get Pumped!” Est la chanson chantée par Lynn dans cet épisode. Son thème est électronique. Séquence visuelle Avant que la chanson ne se produise, Luna entend quelqu'un crier: "Lynn-sanity est à la maison!" Un ballon de basket sort de l'écran et fait tomber Luna dans la chambre de Lynn et Lucy. Elle voit Lynn chanter et termine quand elle jette Edwin par terre en se cassant le nez. Lucy se fâche alors contre le vandalisme de Lynn envers Edwin et deux d'entre eux ont commencé à se battre, tandis que Luna descend. Paroles en anglais : Lynn : Get pumped (what!) : Get ready (huh!) : This beat's about to get heavy (oh yeah!) : Rough riders! : Olé! : That's the sound of me winning all day : I'm a walking trophy, got my beat, got my drums : Give me a T-R-O-F-Y : Lisa : I think you spelled that wrong! : Lynn : That's my kind of song : Yeah! : Alright! : Whoo! Trivia * C'est la première chanson entièrement chantée par Lynn elle-même. * Dans la traduction en hébreu, Lynn mal orthographié la traduction en hébreu de "trophy" (גביע) en tant que "גביא". That's Our Kinda Song “C'est notre genre de chanson” est une chanson chantée par Rita et Lynn Sr. dans cet épisode. Son thème est pays. Séquence visuelle Luna jette un œil dans la cuisine et voit ses parents chanter à la table. Pendant qu’ils chantent, la pièce se transforme en un salon occidental. Les vêtements des parents sont changés en vêtements de cow-boy et ils dansent à la campagne. Ils finissent la chanson en s'embrassant. Paroles en anglais : Sr. : Darling, keep me company on the rocky road of life : Rita : We'll just sing in harmony as the kids all scream, "Be quiet!" : Both : So, let's turn up the radio and drive : Rita : I'll be out of tune : Sr. : I'll be out of time : Rita : Don't have much to lose : Sr. : But we'll be fine : Both : We're gonna keep singing loud and wrong : Cause that's our kind of song Trivia * C'est la première chanson entièrement chantée par Rita et Lynn Sr. * Le chant des parents ressemble au duo de western western Roy Rogers et Dale Evans. Best Buds «Best Buds» est une chanson interprétée par Lincoln et Clyde dans cet épisode. Son thème est la techno. Séquence visuelle Dans le salon, Luna voit Lincoln et Clyde jouer de manière synchronisée avec Dance Battle tout en chantant ensemble et non individuellement. Lorsqu'ils chantent la première ligne, ils tournent dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, en appuyant sur les boutons fléchés de leur tapis de danse. Ils font face à la télévision en deuxième ligne. À la télévision, une animation en pixels montre les deux garçons en train de chanter. Ils se font face à "Amigos". Alors qu'ils continuent à danser, la caméra monte les pieds de Lincoln aux pieds de Clyde. Ils tournent à nouveau dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et lèvent les mains alors qu'ils chantent la dernière ligne de leur chanson. Nous passons des pieds de Lincoln aux pieds de Clyde pour la deuxième fois, avant que "FINISHED" apparaisse à l'écran. Paroles en anglais Lincoln et Clyde: (chantant ensemble seulement) : And the beat goes on and on : Even if we get it wrong : Cause friends don't think they're just in sync'' : Best buds, amigos, the list goes on : Can't keep up, can't sing along : That's our kind of song Trivia * C'est la seule chanson en duo de cet épisode à être chantée sans aucune ligne solo. ** Cela signifie que Lincoln est le seul Loud à ne pas avoir de lignes de chant en solo. Cela signifie également que si Clyde n'apparaît que dans le premier acte de l'épisode, il n'a pas de lignes solo pour tout l'épisode, et il reste anonyme, même s'il figure dans la liste des acteurs. * C'est la chanson la plus courte de la série, qui dure environ 20 secondes. * Quand Lincoln et Clyde chantent «C'est notre genre de chanson», les yeux de Lincoln sont fermés, ce qui indique qu’il a des lignes de parole en solo (uniquement dans l’acte 2). * C’est la seule scène de l’épisode où Audrey Sable (voix française de Clyde) travaille à la voix, mais seulement en chantant avec Nathalie Bienaimé (voix française de Lincoln). Best Thing Ever '''"Best Thing Ever" est une chanson de cet épisode dont le thème est bubblegum pop. Séquence visuelle Bien que déprimée dans sa chambre, Luna entend la musique pop bubblegum du couloir et voit Lily danser une chanson à la radio. Laurie et Lola l'entendent et dansent avec Lily. Lynn Sr., Rita, Lincoln, Clyde et Luan montent à l'étage et Lynn, Lucy et Lisa sortent de leur chambre. Leni et Lana apparaissent parmi eux sans être vues sortir de leur chambre. Ils dansent tous ensemble, y compris les animaux de compagnie Loud. Dehors, M. Grognard danse et crie: «J'aime cette chanson!» Un écureuil dans un arbre danse avec lui, en compagnie de parachutistes, d'un astronaute et de tout le monde, y compris Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Carlota, CJ et Carl. Lorsque la chanson se termine, Luna décide d'écrire de la musique pop bubblegum. Lynn Sr. demande à tous ceux qui veulent des Flippees. Ils courent en bas et à la porte. Rita demande à Luna si elle va venir. Luna décide de rester à la maison et d'écrire sa propre chanson. Paroles en anglais : The mic drops, we don't stop : Pretend the sun's never coming up : High tops, tube socks : Following the trends even though we'd rather not : Guess it's just whatever (whatever) : Put your hands in the air like the ceiling ain't there : Make this last forever : There is nothing worse than that guy over there : And nothing's better than the best, best, best thing ever : Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh : Friday nights, summer light : Just me, my friends and I : Top down, peel out (peel out) : But I'm yelling at my mom, 'cause I'm still too young to drive (MOM!) : Guess it's just whatever : Put your hands in the air like the ceiling ain't there : Make this last forever : Yeah, there's nothing worse than that thing over there (Eww!) : And nothing's better than the best, best, best thing ever : Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh : Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh Trivia * C'est la seule chanson de cet épisode qui ne puisse être chantée par un personnage à l'écran. * Quand les Louds et Clyde dansent sur la chanson, Lincoln et Luan ne peuvent plus rien faire. Les deux frères et sœurs ne sont pas ensemble parce que Leni, Lucy et Lola se trouvent entre eux. ** La même chose se produit avec Ronnie Anne et CJ lorsque les enfants de Santiago-Casagrande moins Carlitos dansent. * Cette chanson est la dernière scène de l'épisode où Clyde apparaît. ** Vous ne pouvez pas le voir, mais au moment où la famille de Luna est rentrée à la maison après avoir récupéré Flippees, Clyde était déjà partie chez lui. * Lucy ne sourit pas lorsqu'elle danse avec sa famille et Clyde, malgré le fait qu'elle aime la chanson. * Pendant la chanson, lorsque les yeux des Louds sont ouverts, Leni est la seule à avoir les yeux légèrement mi-clos au niveau de la paupière inférieure. Trivia pour toutes les chansons * Selon Lisa, elle explique que si Luna continue de voir sa famille chanter, c'est parce qu'elle a des hallucinations à essayer de trouver le bon son pour sa chanson. Puisque c'est le cas, "Toilet Jam", "Glam Song", "Periodic Table Rap", "Lori2Leni", "Luan's Laugh Parade", "Song of Silence", "Get Pumped!", "That's Our Kinda Song" , et "Best Buds" étaient complètement imaginaires, alors que les chansons restantes étaient réelles. * Lincoln est le seul membre de la famille Loud à n'avoir aucune ligne de chant solo dans cet épisode. Il ne chante qu'avec Clyde dans "Best Buds". * Luna est le seul personnage à avoir chanté le plus de chansons de cet épisode. * Toutes les chansons de cet épisode sont doublées en arabe, néerlandais, français, hébreu, norvégien, russe, espagnol et suédois. * Au total, quatre chansons en duo sont chantées dans cet épisode: "Lori2Leni", "C'est notre chanson préférée", "Best Buds" et "Changing Luna". ** Seuls trois d'entre eux ont des lignes en solo, car les personnages qui les chantent apparaissent dans les deux actes de l'épisode, ce qui laisse "Best Buds" le seul sans lignes solo, Clyde n'apparaissant que dans le premier acte. Catégorie:Chansons